1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning facility, and more particularly to a cleaning facility for easily and quickly cleaning tubing systems of vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles, boats, or airplanes may include various kinds of tubing systems therein, such as lubrication tubing systems, air conditioning tubing systems, fuel supplying tubing systems, etc. which comprise a number of tubes or pipes that are required to be cleaned after a period of time of using.
Various kinds of typical cleaning facilities have been developed for cleaning the tubes or pipes or various systems of the vehicles, and comprise a fluid flowing system for filling fluid and detergent to clean the tubes or pipes or various systems of the vehicles.
After the cleaning operations, an air flowing system is then required to be provided to pump air or to supply pressurized air through the tubes or pipes or various systems of the vehicles, in order to blow and to clean and to force the fluid and the detergent through the tubes or pipes or various systems of the vehicles, and then into a container.
However, while conducting the cleaning operations, the pressurized air and the fluid and the detergent will all be forced into the container, such that the container may be easily over pressurized and may have a good chance to be exploded. These problems annoy the vehicle cleaning operators much.
In addition, the fluid flowing systems and the air flowing systems of the typical cleaning facilities both comprise a number of couplers that are required to be coupled to and disengaged from the tubes or pipes or various systems of the vehicles alternatively and frequently, such that a lot of labor works are required for coupling and disconnecting the fluid flowing systems and the air flowing systems of the typical cleaning facilities from the tubes or pipes or various systems of the vehicles, and such that the flushing and cleaning operations may not be done without experienced and specially trained persons or experts.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cleaning facilities for tubing systems of vehicles.